


Don't Underestimate a Pearl

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple chapters, bad pearl, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi
Summary: (Something I threw together last night while half asleep)After Pearl and Peridot's mech battle, Amethyst tries to comfort Pearl about her insecurities and Amethyst finds out that Pearl can take charge in different ways than she thought.Possibly more chapters in the future if people would like more.





	

It was the day Peridot and Pearl were having their mech battle over who got to build the drill. Amethyst was so incredibly psyched for a tie breaking mech fight that when it happened she could hardly believe her eyes. She wailed and cheered for Pearl as she gracefully dodged and returned blows with Peridot's less nimble mech. She was mid cheer when Pearl and Peridot grappled each other, testing pure strength. Amethyst could see it was a losing battle as one of Pearl's robot's arms tore off easily and Peridot began yelling confidently in her face. Amethyst could barely hear what was being said, when Pearl's voice broke out above the noise.

"That's right! I am a PEARL!" Pearl yelled as she drew back her fist and punched Peridot square in the mouth. A sudden skip in her heart beat happened and she couldn't help yelling as loud as she could, loving this confident, vicious side of Pearl more than her prim and proper personality.

The comeback was short lived though, as Peridot easily grabbed Pearl's mech and began tossing it viciously back and forth on the ground, destroying her mech and rendering Pearl unconscious.

After Pearl was retrieved from her mech and Peridot finished her speech on how she was 'the one in charge now', The Crystal Gems left to go back to the Temple. Amethyst stuck close to Pearl, imagining Pearl as a bad kid, getting into bar fight and smoking cigarettes behind the Big Donut. Amethyst was falling in love with this fantasy of hers she was making in her head.

As the Gems and Steven walked into the temple, Pearl immediately walked towards her room, but Amethyst wanted to hang out with Pearl more.

"Hey, P, do you want to hang out with me for a bit? I, uh, wanted to talk to you about stuff." Pearl turned around to face Amethyst with a slight frown.

"I'm not going into your room unless it's clean and you're certainly not bringing any trash into my room." She said, very curt. Amethyst shrugged and looked away.

“I mean, I cleaned my room, like, yesterday, I think. It should fine for someone as stingy as you.

“Fine, I don’t see why not then. Pearl said, before turning back around to walk towards the door.

Amethyst opened the way to her room and they both walked through, coming upon a room which looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in at least a millennia. Pearl’s grunts of disapproval were clearly audible. Her way of voicing her displeasure indirectly to Amethyst. She ignored her and walked deeper into her den until they approached a set of two mattresses stacked on top of one another. Surprisingly, Amethyst kept her bed fairly trash free, almost clean enough for Pearl’s standards.

Amethyst plopped down on her own bed, leaving enough room so Pearl could sit down if she wanted to. Amethyst inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and waiting to feel Pearl sit down on the bed, but she never felt the weight shift. She opened her eyes to see Pearl rubbing her shoulder with a slight frown, clearly upset and in thought.

“Hey, P, What’s wrong?” Amethysts words startled Pearl as she let go of her arm and with an exhale sat down on her bed.

“Peridot said I was just an ordinary Pearl, and it really got to me.” She said, cocking her head to make eye contact with Amethyst. It just felt so good when I punched her, like I wasn’t just an accessory, I was unique and powerful. It was such an amazing feeling.” Pearl paused for a second, clearly getting upset from voicing her thoughts out loud. “I just, I wanted to win, to show that I was different, but I didn’t. I don’t feel like I’ve earned a right to be a free Pearl.” Amethyst could see tears welling up in Pearl’s eyes, and even though she had no real understanding of how Homeworld treated gems, she could clearly tell that Pearl fought with this type of insecurity much like Amethyst with being ashamed of being a below average sized quartz.

“Hey, Pearl, cheer up, I think you’re unique.” She said reassuringly, putting a hand on her back, sitting up to be right beside her upset friend. “You’re so much different than any of us. You’re strong in your own way, and that’s what matters. You didn’t just let Peridot tell you what to do, you fought against it. No common Pearl would do that.” She tried to think up of reassuring things to say to Pearl, but this obviously wasn’t her area of expertise. Pearl sniffled and rubbed her wrist across her nose, trying to get rid of the mucus coming from her nose from crying. Amethyst began slowly rubbing her hand on Pearl’s back idly while also leaning her head on her shoulder. Pearl did her best to try and smile at Amethyst’s kind words, putting her arm around Amethyst too, suddenly causing Amethyst to tense up from this sudden reciprocated touch. Her heart beat slightly faster as she felt Pearl’s long slender fingers gently sliding across her back. She felt like she needed to fill the silence with more talk, so after a while, she opened her mouth again.

“That was pretty rad though, when you punched Peridot in the face, I mean.” Pearl smiled brightly, thinking back on it.

“Yeah, you could say I was pretty badass” Pearl said, now with a more prideful, toothy smile.

Amethyst didn’t think Pearl realized that her hands had started to move more, set on autopilot on Amethyst’s back. She didn’t mind the contact, in fact, it was starting to turn her on slightly. Amethyst started moving her hand a little further each time as well, mimicking Pearl, who noticed quite quickly. She turned to look at Amethyst, slightly down on her because of their height difference.

“You seem to be a little more touchy than normal today, Amethyst, what’s gotten into you? You haven’t even insulted me yet.” She said, observing Amethyst as she got redder and redder as her sentence went on, smiling mischievously. Amethyst was bewildered at how wet she was getting, feeling like Pearl already knew all the thoughts she had in her head already, like a mind-reader.

“I just, uh, I don’t know, I liked that personality you had when you were fighting Peri. You were so… -assertive.” As Amethyst finished her sentence, she felt Pearl’s hand find the sides of Amethyst, slowly rubbing not only her back, but right underneath her boob.

“Is that so, Ame~?” Pearl said, trailing off, beginning to move her other hand to rest on Amethyst’s leg. Amethyst couldn’t bear to look Pearl in the eyes, trying to contain herself and wracking her brain for words to say, she didn’t realize how close Pearl had gotten to her ear before speaking in a whisper through her mane of hair. “Do you think a pearl could dominate a quartz?” Amethyst turned towards Pearl wide eyed, but Pearl quickly closed the gap between them before Amethyst could realize what was going on, pulling her into a deep kiss and moving her hands towards her inner thigh and nipple. Amethyst felt completely assaulted, not ready for this type of behavior, especially from Pearl. She didn’t even know how she would react to her choice of appendage. It took her a few seconds to start kissing Pearl back and using her heavy hands to explore Pearl’s body. As soon as Pearl felt contact, she became rougher, beginning to prod Amethyst’s mouth with her tongue and massaging her inner thigh deeper, sliding closer and closer to the growing member beneath her leggings. Amethyst moaned into Pearl’s mouth, beginning to cup her perky mounds, pinching them hard, causing Pearl to shake slightly, and move her hands more frantically, finally finding Amethyst’s appendage, and after a few moments of realization, she began to stroke her through her clothes.

“Fuck” Amethyst breathed between intense kisses. Pearl smiled while kissing her and then slowly pushed Amethyst onto her back before speaking

“Give me your whip.” She said, with authority in her voice. It took Amethyst a second to realize what she meant, but she immediately pulled it from her chest and handed it to Pearl who quickly went to work tying Amethyst’s hands together. Since there was no headboard, she summoned her spear and anchored the loop of the whip to the spear and stuck it between the two mattresses. “Perfect” she said out loud, causing Amethyst to gulp in anticipation. Pearl wasted no time, caressing Amethyst’s appendage in her hands. While using her other hand to slide Amethyst’s leggings off, fully exposing her member which was already throbbing uncomfortably. Pearl lightly dragged her fingers across Amethyst’s inner thigh, eliciting jolts from the purple gem whenever she touched certain spots, which after a few trials, she narrowed her movements down to only those areas, making Amethyst a bucking mess underneath Pearl.

“Ahh-” as an audible gasp escaped Amethyst’s lips. “You’re- no fair, P-Pearl” She spoke between breaths. Pearl smiled at Amethyst almost sarcastically.

“Awhh, poor Amethyst, but you see, I’m the one in control here.” She said. Moving up towards Amethyst, letting her slit rub against Amethyst’s appendage and covering it with Pearl’s slick. Amethyst couldn’t help but thrust upwards as she felt her warm entrance so close to her but as she kept sliding her body up, Amethyst realized what her next task was. With Pearl’s entrance so hot on Amethyst’s face, it was unbearable. It only took a handful of her hair to get her on track. Pearl buried Amethyst’s face into her slit as she began licking greedily and sucking on her clit, trying to get more moans out of the slender gem. Her wishes immediately came true as Pearl became incredibly verbal, not just moaning, but swearing under her breath as well whenever Amethyst would stop suddenly only to redouble her efforts. After Pearl was done grinding herself onto Amethyst’s face, she decided that her partner deserved a reward. Gently sliding back down Amethyst’s body until Amethyst’s appendage was prodding Pearl’s entrance, trying greedily to slide it from all the lubrication. Pearl took one of her hands planted it firmly on Amethyst’s hip to stop her from bucking as she slowly allowed Amethyst to enter her, not stopping until she was fully seated on Amethyst. She allowed herself a moment to get adjusted to this new, thick object. She saw Amethyst, with hazy eyes and an open mouth, watching as she entered her and decided she would play with her a little more. She removed the sash from her shirt and tied it around Amethyst’s eyes. Amethyst still complacent and submissive. Pearl took this opportunity to think of all the ways she could get more cute noises out of her partner, slowly sliding her fingers up Amethysts shirt, sliding it up around her neck to expose her boobs.

She slowly pumped herself up and down on Amethyst as she began to grope the purple gem’s chest, kneading her perky nipples and pinching them slightly. Amethyst could barely stop herself from moving her hips erratically. The pleasure from the assault on her body was unimaginable. Amethyst let out a loud gasp and drawn out moan when she felt Pearl’s mouth around one of her nipples, slightly tugging on it with her teeth. She couldn’t help but disobey Pearl and thrust in and out of her shakily. It appeared that Pearl didn’t seem to mind as she hummed happily while tending to Amethyst. She couldn’t take it anymore and with an audible pop from her partner, grabbed the back of Amethyst’s head and began kissing heavily, planting her hands on either side of Amethyst so she could thrust deeper and faster inside the slender gem. Amethyst began kissing back hungrily and speeding up her thrusts, wanting this feeling to never end. She started to feel a heat pool up inside her as she kept thrusting and making out intensely with Pearl and before she could warn her partner, she had reached her climax. Amethyst’s whole body froze as she could feel cum being pumped through her cock into Pearl, who not realising at first why Amethyst had stopped, began riding her until her own orgasm gave way and she constricted around Amethyst’s member, squeezing every drop of cum out of her partner.

The two exhausted gems collapsed on each other, the whip disappearing during Amethyst orgasm and the spear during Pearl’s. Amethyst slid off the blindfold, panting and sweating.

“Wow. Pearl, that was better than I could have imagined.” She said, looking at Pearl tiredly. Pearl giggled slightly and responded.

“I didn’t realize I had it in me until today. That felt amazing!” Pearl’s voice raised. “We should do this more often! I feel great!” Pearl beamed. Amethyst could only give a half smile before laying her head back against her mattress, ready to take a well deserved nap.


End file.
